Tabiya
by Mika60
Summary: The Black King, the White Queen, her favorite flowers, and of course - chess. RivaMika. Spoilers up to SnK Chapter 55 (Last in a trilogy).


**A/N:** This is the (Long) sequel to _Checkmate_ as well as _En Passant_, and with the three fics together, I somehow created a RivaMika smut trilogy that also doubles as the entire set-up for the Kyoukai no Kanata x Shingeki no Kyojin AU crossover which can be found on my Tumblr (fuku-shuu). My mind is convoluted like that, what can I say? \(O_O)/ Levi will seem softer than canon in this, but that's because it has been about two years since Checkmate/the start of their relationship in this universe.

Also, if you have read _Isolani_ on my Tumblr: yes, this is also my crack explanation of how Izumi got her special eye color. But of course, she will probably never find out the exact details herself…

* * *

**Tabiya**

**Summary:** The Black King, the White Queen, her favorite flowers, and of course - chess. RivaMika. Spoilers up to SnK Chapter 55.

* * *

_Two days, four hours - with all the necessary stops for rest._

Upon the front steps of her squad's safe house, Mikasa calculated and recalculated the latest expedition's return journey duration to a fault, counting down each minute with precision. Nearly nine days had passed since Levi led a majority of the team towards their most recent mission in the northwest, enacting a classified strategy prepared months in advance by Erwin himself. If everything had gone according to plan, today should denote their joyous reunion. Yet the threshold of her estimation had already expired for at least two hours, and still no silhouettes of horseriders – or any signs of life, for that matter - appeared on the vacant horizon.

_Two days, eight hours - if there are unforeseen delays._

Her brain decided to declare a generous margin of error, even if only to explain everyone's extended absence. But just as the thought concluded, Mikasa finally heard the faint echoes of hooves against soil coming from the direction she had been staring at since dawn. Renewed energy pumped into her weary legs as she propelled into a standing position, and she felt her neck practically jittering when she stretched it to its limits, wanting – _needing _to get the first glimpse of the approaching riders.

Minutes later, the ground in front of her spouted clouds of dust as her beloved friends saluted her one by one from atop their higher positions. Jean was the first to arrive and the first to disembark, but he quickly rushed to a spot behind him, near where Sasha had already crouched to prevent a struggling Connie from completely sliding off his horseback. Eventually, the bald young man deposited himself into his female partner-in-crime's arms, and Jean turned towards Mikasa once more.

"You are all late." She found herself admonishing with concern at the scene. "Is everyone alright?"

"Sorry, Mik-k-k-Captain." Though it had been almost a year since her promotion in the ranks, her taller classmate and subordinate could still never address her properly on his first try – not that it mattered much either way. "We had to make some brief stops on the return journey to treat Connie's broken foot."

"But I'm fine now!" Connie exclaimed optimistically as he passed by, with Sasha straining to carry him princess-style into the safe house. At the rather typical sight, Mikasa fought back a grin.

Along the same path that Sasha had taken, Armin now made his way towards her, in turn prompting Mikasa to recite silent gratitude that her childhood friend appeared unscathed. However, she soon realized that a single individual was missing from the riders gathered all around.

"Did Le—Captain Levi ride behind all of you as rear support?" She asked almost casually, catching herself before she made the same mistake as Jean did. Though everyone in the squad already knew of her and Levi's relationship by now, she nonetheless abided by the etiquette of indicating his rank at every opportunity.

Jean's eyes suddenly widened, and his wind-blown hair seemed to surge in disarray when coupled with his progressively nervous expression. Behind him, Armin and the rest of the team visibly tensed.

"The captain…is not back yet?" The tall young man gave an uncharacteristic stammer.

The foreboding question struck an ominous chord within her, and Mikasa felt the beginning signs of a sinkhole rupturing just beneath her heart, ready to swallow it whole.

"He's…not with you?" Both her hands clenched at the unexpected, gut-wrenching detail. "Where…where is he?"

Armin was by her side at a moment's notice, grasping her arm in the gentlest manner possible. "I think we might need to speak to you in private, Mikasa."

"Whatever you need to say, say it _right here_, _right now_."

A heavy silence fell between them, and Mikasa found herself keeping torrents of emotions in check, wanting to demand explanation but failing to express any further words.

"I-very well." Detecting her distress, the blond glanced over at Jean before continuing. "By the end of our fight, we had already incapacitated most of the government troops, but the lieutenant of that particular company somehow escaped by robbing one of his own soldiers of his horse…before Jean and I knew it, Captain Levi took off in the same direction."

"And _none_ of you accompanied him." A bitter taste crept into her tongue before quickly spreading throughout the muscle like an unstoppable disease.

"He insisted that the rest of us turn back, and that he would take a shortcut back here after dealing with '_that fucking coward'_…I didn't want to obey, since we had no idea what kind of trap might have been waiting that way." Jean continued Armin's account with a more self-deprecating tone. "You _know_ I would've gone with him at any cost, Captain, but he-"

"He was his usual self…an idiot who preferred to act alone." She spoke venomously, cursing inward at the deplorable trait mutual to both of them under such circumstances. It was a resounding weakness within their identical responsibilities of leadership, but she never dared to imagine its fatal consequences.

Both young men appeared quite perturbed by the resentment in her voice. "I'm…I'm sure he's just delayed for whatever reason." In his standard, uneasy style, Jean now attempted reassurance. "If he were captured, we would've heard propositions from the other side already."

"It will be okay, Mikasa." Armin's grip upon her arm tightened, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Believe in him, as we always have."

Staggered by the aquamarine hues confronting her, Mikasa could only nod. Ultimately, she knew she couldn't be upset at her friends, for all of them bore the exact same loyalties and courage. No one would've left their superior on his own if they had a choice, but with Connie's injury and Levi's own demands adding to all the existing exasperation, she knew that even she might have made the same decision.

_You stubborn idiot._

_Please…please come back to me._

* * *

Two more sunsets visited the skies, both appearing gloomier than usual in Mikasa's clouding vision. Though no tears ever actually seeped outward to drench her dark circles, with each ongoing hour the threads of her heart snapped one by one as she waited in the everlasting silence of their bedroom, accompanied by nothing but the brittle candles that depleted all energy by every fortnight. And though she still maintained her personal cleansing rituals – habits unintentionally adopted from Levi over months of staying together - she dared not wash their bedsheets, for there was ample fear that the fabrics would be forever purged of his lingering scent. The familiar smell enveloped her, _comforted_ her just enough to allow actual degrees of slumber to succeed, but Mikasa would abruptly awaken each time her arms reached for the phantom outline of his figure – only to find emptiness beneath.

When their targets shifted from Titans to other humans four years ago, she had expected relief in dealing with a less formidable enemy who could no longer devour her loved ones. Yet with every new mission came perils even Armin's brilliant mind could not anticipate. After all, the scheming nature of a human was far more unpredictable than the worst of aberrants, and time and again Mikasa saw her squad's intricately-devised plans falter under feeble developments. Eren was now in hiding at another undisclosed location, undergoing secret training by Erwin and Hanji in preparation for the imminent final battle. Meanwhile, their general clashes with the King's underlings continued with no finale in sight, and outside support for their goals constantly hung in the balance.

As a side consequence of such unrest, no proper search party could be formed to look for Levi; even Mikasa understood that it would be far too dangerous to send anyone, including her, out to that same area after the recent scuffle. The only thing that remained was a test of her patience and spirit – the former constantly threatened to flee in frustration, while the latter's cracks become more and more prominent whenever her eyes fell upon the last evidence of his company, scattering throughout that haunting grid of black-and-white squares.

On day three, Historia arrived at her doorstep to deliver her midday meal. While Mikasa expressed sincere gratitude for the act, she knew all too well that the shorter girl never carried out many deeds without secondary purposes.

"Captain." The anticipated call soon arrived from the opposite side of her dining table, and Mikasa could feel her comrade observing her every chew intently. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered after a hard gulp, swallowing both food and grief. "Just…waiting for any news, still."

"I cannot help but feel responsible." Aquamarine eyes identical to Armin's now cast downward, though any guilt was still expressed with stability. "It's because of all our efforts to overthrow the King…that goal of putting me on the throne…"

"Don't, Historia." Mikasa found her hands abandoning both her utensils before gripping the edge of the table. "We all knew what we were getting into from the beginning. Even if it has been several years since then, if anyone is still dedicated to this cause, to sacrificing everything…it would be him."

Historia proceeded to stare at her in the most serious manner possible.

"Captain Levi would've never sacrificed _you_."

The indisputable fact ricocheted against the walls of Mikasa's brain, striking every bit of surface with ruthless force. Within her throat, all the various parts seemed to constrict at once, with the dried walls of her windpipe tightening the hardest. Though she seldom displayed visible signs of emotional weakness, she knit her brows together to counter all the tinges of pain, for there was no blockade against the memories proving the blonde young woman's bold statement. Ever since the first night she spent with him – when she first heard his beautiful admission of defeat and surrender – they had protected one another to the utmost, both inside and outside of the war. Even after the most harrowing of battles, relief always waited for her in his arms, and Mikasa had indulged herself with the security he represented. But now, only the fates knew whether or not they would have a future, and whether she would be able to feel the precious warmth emanating from those cold, blue irises again.

An apology finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine." She shook her head in an attempt to reassure them both. "I just…I just wish I was there to fight alongside him every single time. You never know when it might be the las…"

"It's now my turn to tell you to stop." Historia frowned. "Don't lose hope."

"I haven't. Not yet." With that, Mikasa began to turn towards the other small table in the room, unmoved from its original position next to their bed. "But if the worst does become reality, my other regret…would be that we never finished our game."

"Game?" Curious eyes trailed her line of sight.

"Our last chess game." Even her sturdiest tendons convulsed at the sight of Levi's Black King, still holding firm at his end of the board despite all her attempts at infiltration. "It was still his turn when he left."

* * *

She was perched upon the windowsill the next day when the commotions first began.

Though Mikasa could not actually see anything via the limited view, her ears managed to pick up a series of hollers suddenly sounding from near their compound entrance.

_Could it be…?_ Her brain buzzed with a thousand possibilities, but she did not dare to hope too extravagantly. Instead, she continued to lounge in her position, allowing the afternoon sun to bask her in warmth that somewhat relieved her anxious shivers.

Twenty nerve-wrecking minutes and the sound of a twisting doorknob later, she finally received her answer in the form of a silhouette in the doorway. All the features were temporarily shadowed by the angle of backlight, but the outline was undoubtedly the same one she had admired countless times – whether it was during their night flights together or as they made love under the faintest of illuminations. In shock, Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek to ensure that it was not a dream – that she had not fallen asleep at some point during that excruciating wait.

When every attribute finally became perceptible, the angular face she had longed to see again actually remained, in turn causing her to choke back a sob. His hair was still drenched – _from water? Sweat?_ – but it didn't matter, as Mikasa's focus remained on the piercing blue gaze breaching through those dripping black strands. No harnesses crisscrossed upon his figure, but above winkled trousers and a half tucked-in white shirt was an unbuttoned collar, plus the cravat that dangled completely loose on both sides of his neck. Clutched in one of his hands was a bouquet of sorts, with its giant gathering of green stems nearly overflowing his grip and the colors of its flowers hidden from visibility in an almost strategic manner. The combination of details formed an unusual sight, as Levi never permitted carelessness with his appearance. In the end, it all seemed to indicate a series of rushed actions prior to his arrival.

She attempted to shift, but her legs had been stunned into paralysis. Instead, Mikasa watched his form increase in size as he slammed the door shut and rushed towards her. On the way, whatever he carried was haphazardly tossed unto their bedside table, creating a blurred, violet trajectory before sending all their chess pieces flying about. If this had been any other day, she would have been somewhat irritated at his negligence. Yet all such distractions amounted to nothing as she finally found the strength to move in his direction, her heart thumping and leaping to those heavens that she never imagined to be real.

As soon as no more distance remained between them, her arms flew around Levi's neck to form a vice grip of sorts, fully seizing him from any forces that still threatened to pull them apart. Gasping breaths molded their torsos against each other under a rapid rhythm, and Mikasa found herself inhaling her lover's scent at a tremendous rate, as if she were suddenly the most insatiable being on earth.

"Where have you been, you bastard…" Still locked in their embrace, she fisted one hand and punched his chest a few times.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, brat." His voice resembled a glorious hymn in her ears. "I got lost for days after taking a wrong turn in the thickest part of those damn woods. I tried to somehow communicate my location, but before any methods succeeded I already got on the right path back to base…"

"I thought that I might never see you again." Her fist opened into fingers that proceeded to grasp his shirt, stretching the thin fabric to its limits.

"Whenever the horse struggled to breathe I thought the same," His hand covered hers prior to clenching it tightly, wrinkling the material beneath even further. "But remembering you…kept me going. Luckily I had just enough rations to last through one week, but the journey was still hellish…"

She leaned back then, finally taking the opportunity to behold his face and check for any weariness. The fingers of her free hand brushed against his chiseled cheekbone and the corner of his lips before cupping his jaw, indulging the features in the gentlest of caresses. "You don't look like you've been lost for that long at all." She finally whispered when she took notice of how little had changed.

"I'm as good as new after the bath you know I had to take before coming here." Levi scoffed the explanation of his wet hair, eyebrows slightly rising at his own compulsions. "In fact I'm not even tired any more, unlike my horse."

Mikasa's heart thumped again at the admission, for the ongoing contact of his muscles against hers suddenly became the most emphasized sensation within her brain. She had gone days without him, and their abrupt reunion only amplified the pent-up desires that she could never bring herself to satisfy alone.

"Then…" She tested the situation by wrestling her hand away from his and moving it downward to unclasp his belt. Up above, her mouth now hovered just millimeters from his, allowing their breaths to mingle into singular surges of air.

"Mikasa…wait…" His words spoke one intent, yet he made no attempt to stop her actions even as she voyaged under his waistband with fervor.

Right as she found her prize, her lips advanced as well, sealing the gasp of air that Levi had taken in the instant she touched his quivering shaft. Their tongues intertwined just momentarily before she broke away to ask a critical question.

"Did you…lock the door?" Her hand movements increased in speed, enacting a beautiful torture that forced his eyes to shut even tighter.

"…ye…yes." He muttered a broken response in tandem with the jerking of his hips.

She allowed a sly smile to cross her face. "As always, we were thinking the same thing."

Blindly, he reached for the buttons of his shirt, flicking each set open with expertise and tossing it to the floor once the bottommost one came undone. "Like I said…the journey was hell. So many days without you…was hell."

"Then remind me…that we're still alive together…" While one hand continued its ministrations upon him, Mikasa echoed his recent actions using the other and removed her blouse, all the while teasing his now trembling lips with her own. "I need you…_now._"

"You have me." Using his first hint of force, Levi nudged them both backward until her spine hit the wall and their bare chests melded together. "You have me."

At an instant, his hands traversed all over her torso, bestowing every bit of skin with desperate touches that brought Mikasa infinite exhilaration. Somewhere between heated kisses, she felt her skirt billow towards the floor, and she returned the favor, finally shoving down the fabrics constraining his arousal and setting it free. Without a moment's rest, he lifted her by the waist, and her legs automatically wrapped around his midsection, fully anticipating the grand finale of their rushed foreplay.

Levi's breaths were hot against her neck as he buried himself in her, fulfilling the mutual lust that had cried for consummation. She groaned with abandon as he began moving immediately, seemingly shaking the entire building with each eager plunge. Before long, one of his palms shifted to elevate her right thigh, while the other wedged itself behind her upper back, allowing him to angle her away from the rough textures of the wood they found purchase upon. Even if their relentless momentum shoved her too severely, his knuckles now served as a shield, barricading sensations that would've been unbearably painful to her otherwise.

Despite being hypnotized by yearning, Mikasa projected her recent feelings of loss and loneliness into the strength of her fingernails, which now raked parallel red marks all across Levi's upper back. Selfishly, she wanted him to suffer just a taste of the pain she had endured due to his folly, but all vindictive thoughts faded as soon as she grasped just how much he had also ached for her in that same period. Whispers of her name chased each of his grunts as he drove into her with burning zeal, and so she provided harmony with unrepressed moans, blending sounds together as a reminder that they had both returned to their true home - in one another.

"Levi…ah…!" All gossamers of logic soon unraveled when she felt him inadvertently stroke against her most sacred spot multiple times in a row. Before Mikasa could gather her senses again, everything flew into the unknown as a climax overwhelmed her entire being, distributing euphoria from her brain to her toes at lightning speed.

"Fuck…I missed you…" Levi exclaimed as she felt an identical tremor journey throughout his body, ending with a stuttered release via a final set of thrusts. Somehow, he remained firm in his standing position, still supporting her weight even as she finished thrashing above.

Sweat covered both of their bodies, creating an almost smooth coating as Mikasa carefully slid down back to earth, her mind still in disbelief at how quickly they had both reached gratification. When her toes touched the ground, her weakened knees gave way without warning, but Levi was there, ensuring her steadiness with his own body.

"Be careful." He threaded fingers tenderly through her hair, each lock now just as wet as his. In turn, she leaned a flushed cheek against his shoulder, savoring those final moments of bliss.

When his breaths slowed, Levi lifted her into the air once more - only this time, it was to carry her back to their bed. As soon as he deposited her upon the mattress, he kicked off his trousers and shoes before snaking into the remaining space, continuing their embrace in a spooning fashion. From behind, his fingers traced over her breasts and abdomen, as if rememorizing her every curve.

"Don't you dare leave me, ever again." Minutes later, Mikasa murmured almost bitterly, despite finding the usual satisfaction in his touches.

She heard him sigh before elevating himself upon one elbow, his voice now sweeping past the top of her ear. "As much as I want to promise that, you know Erwin will continue to divide us up in order to balance the squads' strengths."

"Fuck Erwin…" She grumbled before quickly retracting. "…no, sorry. Don't tell the Commander I said that."

"Tch, even if I did, he probably wouldn't have any reaction whatsoever." Chuckling with sarcasm, he leaned downward to plant a kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder.

Mikasa gasped when he came close, both due to the kiss and the feeling of his revived arousal twitching against the back of her thigh. Turning in the bed, she faced him with one eyebrow raised – both in judgment and in challenge.

"You _really_ weren't lying when you said that you weren't tired."

"Of course I wasn't." Levi responded boredly, as if displeased at her doubts. "Come here."

His muscular arms opened in welcome, but before Mikasa entered into their shelter again, she suddenly remembered a particular detail from earlier. So instead of accepting the invitation, she sat up and looked at the bedside table, where a large bouquet of purple flowers now replaced their previously untouched chessboard layout. Her eyes enlarged at the familiar starburst arrangement of the petals, but even moreso at the rich color that used to saturate her childhood days.

"What?" She heard Levi question from below.

"You…you messed up our game." Only stammers escaped from her mouth. "But these flowers…they…"

"I _clearly_ remember that I was just a few moves from winning anyway."

She slapped his arm without looking in his direction. "You wish."

"I _know_." Though he accepted the attack, he quickly trapped her wrist within a tight hold.

"The flowers-"

"Shhh…hold on." Using his grip, Levi dragged her back down to lie on her stomach. "Let me first remind you of why we even still care about this damn game."

Resting immobile, she felt him stretch his torso over hers, closely investigating the ground at some of the fallen pieces. Before long, he returned to his previous position of inclining on an elbow, and with a single hand he dangled a white rook in front of her eyes.

"Remember this?" He questioned as the rook was lifted from her view. Mere seconds later, Mikasa felt it trail along her nude back, triggering a vivid memory of their first night together. The nostalgia was short-lived, however, for she also detected the slight bruising across her skin from their recent tussle with the wall, all manifesting despite his efforts at protecting her.

"Ah…" She grimaced when the rounded base encountered an actual splinter.

"This is what happens when you are in such a rush to fuck me and decide to abandon the bed." Levi admonished before halting the rook's movements. "Get off for a bit."

"What are you doing?" She obeyed and stood, though with much suspicion.

Without answering, Levi placed the chess piece back onto the table before grabbing for the bouquet. Prior to any protest on Mikasa's part, he began to detach the petals one-by-one and sprinkle the pieces all across their bedsheet, placing a great deal of concentration on where her back would rest.

"These were for you, anyway," He stated matter-of-factly as the layer of purple became more and more immense in size. "Violets have been your favorite flowers since childhood, right?"

She folded her arms, still somewhat confused by the whole situation. "Yes…but how did you know? And where did you find them? I haven't seen any in so long…"

"Arlert mentioned it in passing once." Levi shrugged. "I actually rode through Shiganshina on the way back here and finally saw them, so I knew I had to get some for you – even if just as an apology gift."

"This is your idea of an apology?" Despite the enormous joy escalating from within at his thoughtfulness, she feigned a frown.

"No…this is me staying true to myself." He reasoned as he plucked from the final bloom. "Improvising."

She was suddenly reminded of their first time again, when she had also improvised her seduction of him – a rather successful endeavor that no doubt led them to their current state of affairs. When the memory ended, Mikasa saw that Levi had extended his arm in invitation again, and so she accepted fully this time, curious as to what could possibly come next. Once she finally rested upon the thin spread of petals, its contents tickled at every interaction with her skin, tempering any previous pain against her back to a dull numb.

"This time." Levi watched her with a sentiment she could only decipher as hunger. "We go slow."

Before she could demand explanation, he placed a petal between his mouth and dove at an invisible target along her jawline, treating the spot as a starting point before drawing himself downward. Though no other parts of him made contact with her body, the combination of Levi's lips and the petal outlined invisible paths along her figure, flicking on switches in her brain that Mikasa didn't even know existed. The alluring sensations permeated every cell from membrane to nucleus, eliciting nerves to send only signals of delight. By this stage of their relationship, he already knew exactly where all her most sensitive nooks were, and it was clear that he intended to nurture each and every single one via this unusual method.

"Le…Levi…what are you…what is this…" Hands gripping both ends of her pillow, she managed to gasp out.

He actually paused just as he reached her lower abdomen, and Mikasa nearly protested when she saw Levi remove the petal and start to speak. "Since we might not see them again for a while, I'm going to make sure that these violets continue to be your favorite flowers…or at least, the most memorable ones."

"H…how…"

"I _show_, Mikasa, I don't tell."

Replacing the tool between his lips, Levi finally leaned his head between her wobbling thighs. The petal substituted for his tongue as he teased her swollen entrance, which continued to beg for further release even after their earlier session. Before long, he used his mouth to nudge the thin material delicately between her folds at precarious angles, ensuring that its natural shape slid right against her most sensitive spots at every insertion. Each gentle dip was an attempt to satisfy his earlier aims, but to Mikasa, they felt like brazen messages of how he intended to bring her to her doom.

When her hips rose towards his mouth in desperation, he brought a second petal into the foray with a free hand, using its silky edge to trace the prized jewel just above where his other ministrations were taking place. All the while, she could feel his controlled breaths frisk across her sex, dealing extra damage to her continuously faltering resistance.

"It's too…too much…I'm…" Failing to sew a single thought into coherence, there was little she could do but surrender.

The orgasm assailed her from her very core, and Mikasa found herself overcome by the slow-motion imagery of an exploding violet flower, with its every part viciously bursting into thin air due to an imperceptible force. Before a single dash of pollen escaped too far, however, an apparition of Levi had collected every stamen and petal swiftly within calloused hands, ensuring that no bit would drift into the unknown. The eruption itself, however, had already weakened every muscle in her body with its immense, euphoric energy, and for a prolonged moment, she felt just as disintegrated as the imagined plant.

By the time she recovered, she saw that her lover had returned to a kneeling position, a satisfied smirk upon his face while the main culprit of her defeat remained secure between his lips. Mikasa blushed furiously as she observed how her essence now coated the purple surface, causing it to glisten and reflect every hint of brightness in the room.

As soon as her eyes became trained upon him again, the glazed petal disappeared into Levi's mouth via a skilled coil of his tongue.

"Very few things…taste as sweet as this," He murmured between savored chews that eventually transitioned into a deliberately long swallow. "I must say, they're turning into my favorite flowers, too."

Mikasa could feel the redness deepen all across her body at the suggestive words, but despite her embarrassment, she knew that what he just did had intensified her desire for him thousandfold. And so with her eyes alone she beckoned him to continue, knowing that his deeds up to now were still far from the final act.

As if obeying her silent command, Levi crawled forward, covering her entire body with his. "Plus, Mikasa - you're even more beautiful when this color surrounds you."

He gazed at her, allowing the tempestuous ocean of his eyes to communicate emotions that he seldom put into words. In response, she courageously submerged into the deep blues that now also assumed reflections of amethyst, and her legs widened ever so slightly to permit Levi his usual access into her most cherished warmth – only this time, she longed for him to infuse that new, splendid mixture of hues back into her own dwindled spirit, which still bore hints of grey from her recent period of doubt and grief.

Content sighs escaped them both as he reestablished their intimate connection for the second time that day. The familiar intrusion actually proved to be relaxing, for it once again proved that he was still here, alive and well.

"_Watashi no kuro ou_…" She whispered brokenly into his lips, laying claim to him via the limited vocabulary she still remembered from her extinct native language. Her ankles intersected at the highest point possible against his back muscles, opening herself to fully receive those primal movements nature had designed to intoxicate all of humanity. And as Levi drew his hips back languidly, extracting himself in the slowest manner possible before pressing forward again and again, her vocalizations became reduced to a series of whimpers and gasps.

"I will…always be your Black King, Mikasa..." Somewhere in the midst of their elevating stupor, she finally heard his response in the form of struggled phrases. "If…you still desire it so."

At the vow, she molded her torso into his, commanding every muscle and limb to flow in conjunction with his established rhythm - even if she felt herself losing control. The only word that still filtered into her speech was one of agreement, and she expressed it thoroughly, both to assure her side of their covenant and to embolden his undulations.

"Yes, Levi…_yes_…"

At her sensual cry, he groaned and rolled into her at nearly twice the previous pace, and a string of his labored breaths slid into her ear like the shrewdest of instigators, daring her to speak again under these more strenuous circumstances.

"As always, you try to conquer me far too early, brat…" From the way Levi croaked out those words, she knew he was struggling to maintain control of his tempo above her. "But like I said, I was already winning our game anyway."

With that taunt, she felt his left hand drag a fresh petal up the skin of her waist, grazing its soft texture tediously across her curves. Simultaneously, his lips sealed against hers in an obvious attempt at distraction, and by the time Mikasa regained her senses, the teasing object had already scaled one of her supple peaks under his blind guidance. Fine textures began to dance all around her sensitive nipple, inflicting tingles that were most mesmerizing additions to his lovemaking. As he pistoned into her she could only shift wildly underneath, with movements so erratic they likely shredded the fragile contents between her back and the mattress into even less decipherable bits. That unique sensation, combined with the sounds of their skin slapping together, excavated the most elusive forms of jubilation from her nerves. And as it all built, she threw her head back to release desperate chants of his name.

"Levi…_Levi…_"

"Come on…Mikasa…" Comprehending her imminent climax, he groaned encouragement against the most sensitive areas of her neck – parts he had memorized since long ago. "Come for me one more time...let me feel what that petal felt earlier…"

The command smashed through those final barriers towards ultimate bliss, and Mikasa temporarily lost feeling in every region other than within her thrashing hips, where a passionate blast had detonated without warning. Violet hues flooded her vision as she bunched a combination of sheets and flora in both of her fists, marveling at the return of ecstasy as Levi brought her to completion for the third time. Once again, he had proved that no one else would ever know her body and spirit so intimately, and rather than feeling defeated, she felt spoiled.

As always, her wildly contracting muscles proved to be his demise. And as she reached the end stages of her peak she detected that familiar flood of warmth tickling her insides, coupled with muffled declarations of love that – to Mikasa's slight disappointment – were rendered indecipherable by her own skin. Before the letdown loitered too long, however, Levi lifted his head just enough so that he could whisper the pronouncement one final time straight into her ear.

"I love you…"

She became speechless for a moment, finding it suddenly impossible to comprehend how easily he had said those words. He had certainly uttered the phrase many times before, but something about hearing it aloud after such a long period made its authenticity all the clearer. Instead of reciprocating, however, she lifted both hands to caress his undercut, feeling just how much the previous stubbles had lengthened since many days ago. And so they laid in that position for an extended moment, simply cherishing one another's calming breaths.

When Levi finally rolled to the side, pulling out of her gingerly in the process, Mikasa linked both hands above her stomach and spoke again.

"That was…_some_ improvisation."

He scoffed. "Everything always tends to work when it's two people who are already so familiar with each other."

Though she hated to admit it, the renewed casualness of his statement actually inspired some unrest.

"Is that…what we are?" She questioned, attempting to conceal the fidgeting of her fingers. "Just 'familiar with each other?"

After a brief pause, Levi sat up and angled over her to reach for something upon the bedside table. Once he grasped the object his hand sought out, he sheltered her partially with his torso again.

"You know _exactly_ who you are to me these days." The White Queen gleamed against his tanned skin as his voice adopted a tone free of its usual sarcasm. "And you're irreplaceable, Mikasa, not even via Promotion."

_The captain would've never sacrificed you._

Her mind recalled Historia's observation, along with memories of just how much she had pined for him in his absence - much less the sheer amount of tears that threatened to fall at every notion of his unthinkable passing. Since long ago, he had become more than a chess opponent or a partner in battle, even trumping a case of heated attraction or a fling. Perhaps she did not need forever – they still could not afford that in this world - or even tomorrow, but she certainly wanted _now_…or whatever remaining time the lords of destiny still felt proper to bless them with.

With that resolute thought in mind, Mikasa mimicked his action and reached for her own chess piece. Soon after, she knocked the head of the Black King to the Queen in his possession, hoping that the action would embody their everlasting bond within the tactical game that had triggered this relationship. And to accompany the affectionate gesture, she uttered a request that had finally burgeoned from the soils of her previously hesitant heart.

"Marry me, Levi."

Every part of him froze, and he nearly dropped the Queen onto her exposed collarbone. Nevertheless, her eyes remained earnest, wanting him to understand the level of sincerity and the extent of her mounting feelings for the past two years. After an elongated pause, with the blues of his eyes turning stormier than she had ever seen them, Levi finally dipped his head and placed the most chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Yes, I will." He clutched her hand, positioning the two royal chess pieces flush against one another within their shared grip. The light fragrance of the violets seemed to increase in strength at that moment, circling them with a fresh aroma that marked new beginnings.

"I will give you the family you always wanted, Mikasa."

She embraced him then – fully, thoroughly – for his words felt like prophecies of the better world they had all been striving for.

They soon began to fall asleep in a disorderly tangle of limbs, with countless petals strewn both between and beneath their mutually sated bodies. Only when the druids of dreamscape arrived at her mind's gates did Mikasa recall that contrary to all the previous weeks, she had completely forgotten to take the contraceptive medicine Hanji always administered to all the female squad members.

_Oh Sina..._ She contemplated nervously upon the still-detectable wetness between her thighs and the fingers of her fiancé, which now rested against her abdomen by pure coincidence.

* * *

When bouts of nausea began to surface a few weeks after that fateful night, Mikasa knew her instinct to continue declining the contraceptive was correct. But now, in the midst of ensuring that Erwin could officiate for their small ceremony the week after, she knew she also needed to find a method to inform Levi of the unexpected development.

In her naiveté all those years ago, she had asked her parents where exactly children came from. Now she placed a palm on her own belly, knowing that soon enough, this additional proof of their love and devotion to one another would become obvious to everyone else. Bringing a child into an uncertain world such as theirs was a frightening thought, and yet the promise of Levi's presence next to her was the most optimistic of all, countering any fear she would ever possess again.

_I may finally be able to relive those moments with true family again, mother, father…_

That night, after dinner and before their latest chess game, Mikasa carried out her scheme of sharing the news.

"Levi." Seated across from him, she stopped his usual habit of laying out the pieces in their proper positions acround the board.

"Hm?"

Under his inquisitive eyes, she moved everything off the grid, save for the three that would partake in her plan. With care, she transferred the Black King, White Queen, and one of the white pawns into the center, placing the smallest object a row ahead of the other two in his view.

Only five seconds of silence passed before Levi's head darted upward with a slackened jaw. "You're…"

Mikasa nodded.

A flash of uncertainty dashed across his eyes then, and she felt anxiety worse than whenever she faced a Titan's wrath. She knew exactly what he was considering in that moment – not how her pregnancy could've possibly happened, but rather how he could possibly shoulder such a responsibility after his own lack of parenting. The candlelight in their room flickered with vehemence, as if affected by the aura of skepticism now emanating from him.

"Lev—" She began to speak in hopes of providing comfort, but as quickly as his worried demeanor appeared, it dissipated.

"I'm going to be a father…" Stretching a trembling arm, he placed his palm against her left cheek and spoke with amazement.

"Yes, you are." Relief washed over Mikasa as she caressed his wrist, hoping to at least ease the tremors.

"And I assume that…it will be Humanity's Strongest Child." The corner of Levi's lips twitched into a smirk.

Almost shocked that his attitude had turned uncharacteristically playful so fast, she made a final query, if only to reassure herself. "Are…are you alright with this?"

Drawing back his hand, Levi began to return the remaining black chess pieces across the board, neglecting the perfectly assigned borders between contrasting squares as he positioned each. By the end of his arrangement, an array of rooks, knights, bishops, and pawns surrounded the three Mikasa had placed in a perfect circle, symbolizing a wall of protection led and commanded by him as King.

She smiled.

_[Fin]_

**Tabiya** (Chess): The opening position from which two players familiar with each others' tastes begin play.


End file.
